


Chilled to the bone ( Sans x Unisex Reader )

by Confused_Alien



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multisex, maybe smut?, unisex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Alien/pseuds/Confused_Alien
Summary: After you left Toriel in the ruins, you felt guilty leaving her alone there. Once you leave the corridor, a wave of cold hit you. It was snowing, and there were tall trees in a perfect line, in front of you there was a gate, with the bars spread apart and extremely heightened. You walked down the path, you felt a chill down your spine." Hey kid. Don't you know how to greet a new pall? Turn around, and shake my hand. "You turned around slowly.Little did you know, this man ( skeleton? ) was going to change your life for the better.





	1. Snowed in

After you left Toriel in the ruins, you felt guilty leaving her alone there. Once you leave the corridor, a wave of cold hit you. It was snowing, and there were tall trees in a perfect line, in front of you there was a gate, with the bars spread apart and extremely heightened. You walked down the path, you felt a chill down your spine.  
" Hey kid. Don't you know how to greet a new pall? Turn around, and shake my hand. " A chilling voice said.  
You turned around slowly, making an attempt to recognise the being. The entire figure looked like a shadow figure. It stook out it's hand to shake. You shook it.  
You heard a fart noise, it sounded artificial.  
It started bursting out in laughter. It now didn't look like a shadow, more like a cartoon skeleton.  
" Ha, good ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old. "  
You let out a chuckle. It was kind of funny.  
" Anyway, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. And you're...? "  
" ( Y/N ). "  
" Cool name kiddo. I'm meant to watch for any humans that pass through The Ruins, and well... you're a human. " You nodd. " ... And my brother kind of, ' hunts ' for humans. If making puzzles and basically breaking them count as hunting. Anyway, my brother basically sucks at this. Can you help him ' catch a human ' ? " He sounded sarcastic at the end, you nodded.

He paused for a moment, looking over your shoulder. " Hey- I think that's him over there. Follow me. " He walked around you, and looked back. " Aren't ya commin'? " he put out his hand, and you grabbed it with yours.

~~~~~

You arrived at a new spot, it had a little wooden stand, and a... lamp? Why tf would someone just put a lamp in the middle of snow?

You heard footsteps from afar. " Oh, my brother is coming. You might want to hide somewhere. Go behind that conveniently shaped lamp. " Go behind... a lamp... to hide... What?

Well, you went behind the lamp, still very confused. The footsteps got louder until another, much taller skeleton arrives from a path.

" SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " It said, v e r y l o u d l y.

" Watchin' for humans. "

" CLEARLY NOT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN AT YOUR POST. "

" Well sorry Paps. I was just- walking around. " He didn't look convinced at all.

" YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I'D BELIEVE THAT? "

" Oh, did you see that lamp over there? " He pointed at the lamp you were hiding behind. Does he seriously want you to get caught?

" THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE LAMP! ITS ABOUT ME JOINING THE ROYAL GUARD! WE'VE DISCUSSED THIS BEFORE LAZY BONES! "

" Yeah, but it's a reeaaalllyyyy nice lamp. Trust me, once you'll see it- "

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LAMP! " He said, stomping his foot on the ground furiously. " LISTEN, IF I DON'T JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME! " He stomped off.

" Ok, you can come out now. " You walked out, just dumbfounded at how that actually worked. " Yeah, but how did that actually work? From his perspective, I was standing next to the lamp. "

" Notice how I was talking about the lamp a lot? Yeah. Mentioning the lamp makes it seem like you aren't there. " His explanation was actually quite smart, that surprised you.

This'll be fun.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finishing a chapter filled you with DETERMINATION!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hey everyone! It's Confused_Alien's first story, so this lil' gay space human obviously isn't quite good yet, but that won't stop them! Hope you're having a good day, night, noon, whatever! If you have any feedback, please let me know in the comments. Cya later!

 

\- Confused_Alien


	2. Human Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Sans, you decided to go further into the snowy woods. You met the taller skeleton, Papyrus, Sans brother.

You decided to go further into the woods after saving your progress.

Dispite the monsters left and right, the woods were pretty. The snow sparking, reflecting off of the questionable light source. The sound of the dogs playing in the snow piles, it was mesmerizing to you.

While walking down a path, you didn’t notice what was in front of you.

” SANS, IS THAT A...HUMAN? “ 

Oh, f#ck.

” Uh no, I think that’s a rock. “

Thats rude. Oh wait- there was a rock in front of you.

” NO SANS. THE THING BEHIND THE ROCK. “

” Oh yeah. Hey kiddo. “

Papyrus looked shocked, you guessed that he had never seen a human before. 

“ Ahem- HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TOP OF THE LINE HUMAN HUNTER, AND WORLD CLASS CHEF! “

Sans rolled his eyes. 

“ AND IT SEEMS AS IF YOU HAVE WALKED THE WRONG PATH, HUMAN. SURRENDER TO THE ROYAL GUARD NOW, OR ELSE! “

You just walked around them. You have to find a way out of the underground.

” VERYWELL HUMAN. YOU’RE MAKING THIS A LOT HARDER ON YOURSELF. THIS’LL BE EASY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! “

You ignored it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Hello! Sorry I was gone for so long, just school and also drawing my freaking Halloween costume in April like every other human on this Earth. I will make more chapters soon, and thanks for the hits! Never thought I would actually get this much. I have a suggestion book now up so you can suggest stories and I write them. Bye!

\- Confused_Alien 


End file.
